


打架就打架你亲我干嘛？！

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 舞会小片段





	打架就打架你亲我干嘛？！

**Author's Note:**

> 写作小练习，素材来自B站视频舞会合集P4和P7（https://www.bilibili.com/video/av21145062/?p=4、https://www.bilibili.com/video/av21145062/?p=7）这场俩人的片段可太萌了。

远离舞会人群的一个不起眼的角落，昏暗的小阳台上，提伯尔特望着夜空发呆。一想到这场舞会举办的原因就令他痛苦不已——他的朱丽叶，即将被虎视眈眈的人采摘，他把杯中酒一口闷下，希望能冲淡心中酸涩的嫉妒。

突然，一种被猎食者盯上的第六感促使他回头：一曲舞刚刚结束，舞池中依然一片祥和，但是那个伯爵夫人的舞伴却让他眯起眼睛。别说戴着面具了，这货化成灰他也认识，提伯尔特习惯性地警惕起来。

果然，埃斯卡勒斯家的小少爷摘下面具带着盈盈笑意径直向他走来。  
“原来你在这里啊，猫咪王子，”茂丘西奥笑道，“正躲起来舔伤口吗？”

提伯尔特现在根本没心情和他吵架，他轻蔑地嗤鼻转身就走，连一个眼神都懒得给。  
没走几步他就感到脑后有风，战斗本能令他稳稳地抓住了毛球的袭来的手掌，他狠狠把对方压在墙上，手臂卡住对方脆弱的脖子。

茂丘西奥闷哼一声，笑意却更浓，这也让提伯尔特火气更甚，他最看不惯这副，明明是养尊处优的皇亲国戚，却摆出看透人间嘲笑一切的嘴脸。

茂丘西奥正要开口——这漂亮的小嘴里说出的话能把死人气活。提伯尔特自知绝对不能任由茂丘西奥发挥他诡辩的天赋，否则他一上头绝对会把这货揍到人事不省，但现在这个场合动手显然不合适。

说时迟，那时快，提伯尔特果断的用自己的嘴堵上了茂丘西奥的。

噫，还挺甜。

他们分开时，茂丘西奥恼人的笑完全消失了，他又惊又怒，双唇因充血而更加嫣红，眼睛雪亮亮地盛满了勃勃生气。

提伯尔特很满意，能看到死对头这样的表情绝对值了，更何况感觉还不赖。他还打算再来一次时被茂丘西奥一把推开。面前那小疯子活像只炸了毛的小兽，那气恼的表情里面几乎要带一星星委屈了。

哈哈哈，提伯尔特无声大笑，带着胜利者的姿态大摇大摆地离开了。

于是那天剩下的时间里，提伯尔特的心情都很好。

_FIN_

小番外：  
“冷静点毛球我们该回去了……”  
“麻蛋班伏里奥你别拦着我我要把那家伙揍出屎来！！！”


End file.
